An evening in Minnesota
by Colonel Sho
Summary: Sam's trying to get to sleep, Jack... well he's being Jack... humour hopefully, not my best.


On a cold and Dark Minnesota evening  
  
Author: Colonel Sho Rating: PG-13 Summary: Bored out of my skull, wrote to keep self busy.how's that for a summary? Disclaimer: I own absolutely ... Nout.  
  
Weeks had come and gone since Jack had told Sam he couldn't go on acting as though everything was fine and nothing was wrong. He had confessed his love for her, saying he couldn't go on living so close but yet so far apart, being forced to live his life in the shadows of her heart. He had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Sam had told him she felt the same. Together they decided to become something more than merely friends. Janet, Sam's very close friend had told them to tell the General, the two once more agreed and told General Hammond, he had been very understanding after all it had been a long time coming as he had explained to his officers. They newly established couple had left his office hand in hand. The General had come to see Jack a few days later and told him that he and Sam were a long time due for a some time off, he told them to spend it together. So near enough the next week Jack and Sam had left for Jack's cabin in Northern Minnesota for a long - was meant to be a - weekend, just the two of them, perfect bliss.  
  
After a long day of doing nothing Sam was lying asleep in her lover's arms, logs burning on the open fire, a fur rug lining the floor between the couch and fire. Jack was holding Sam in a lose embrace she was snuggled up on the sofa with him, her head resting on his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred, turning her small curled up body into Jack's.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
She yawned rubbing sleep away from her eyes. Jack leaned back into the cushion, checking his watch.  
  
"Just gone 8."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes again, snuggling into Jack stomach. Jack cleared his throat; clearly she had no idea what her being so close to his waist was doing to him.  
  
"So ... you just gonna lie there hu?"  
  
He said moving a strand of her blonde hair from her face. She slowly moved her head back and forth.  
  
"Ah hu."  
  
She mumbled. Jack sighed and checked his watch again. She'd been lying in his lap for almost two hours now. He'd read all his old copies of National Geographic magazine, which had been 'fun' while it had lasted, he'd turned the TV on to see if any games were on . no dice there. His stomach grumbled.  
  
"Wanna order a pizza?"  
  
Jack suggested to the dozing Samantha. She muttered something about being in the middle of nowhere. Jack nodded.  
  
"So let's make it a challenge for them."  
  
She rolled over to face the fire.  
  
"You do that."  
  
She slurred, moistening her chapped lips - Minnesota is a nice place don't get her wrong, but in the middle of winter the place is below freezing, snow lining the ground, frost climbing up the windows all adding to it's picturesque - Jack reached for his cell phone on the side table and started punching in the numbers for the pizza delivery company.  
  
"What toping ya' want?"  
  
Sam sat up and quickly got to her feet, grunting, she obviously wasn't going to get any sleep.  
  
"Jack just put the damn phone down!"  
  
She pulled his cell out of his hand and pressed cancel, and threw the mobile into the kitchen, sliding it across the floor. Jack blinked and picked up his dropped jaw. Sam pulled him up from the couch.  
  
"Come on."  
  
She took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, Jack put up little argument and followed her, grinning. Sam seductively smiled at him, beckoning him to join her on the bed.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Your not gonna fall asleep on me again are you?"  
  
He raised a playful eyebrow, Sam shook her head.  
  
"No, no just thought it'd be nicer in here that's all."  
  
She said as she slummed onto the bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Jack tapped the doorframe.  
  
"And I'm here for?"  
  
He cocked his head as Sam rolled over to face him.  
  
"Warmth."  
  
She said simply as she buried her head into the pile of pillows on the bed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack stood up straight.  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
He said pulling his boots off and flinging them into the corner of the room. Jack jumped on the bed and Sam jerked all over the place, she gave him a dose of the evils.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He said gingerly, he sheepishly smiled and got under the covers. Sam closed her eyes only to sharply open them a few second later as Jacks knee poked her in the leg.  
  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
He muttered again shaking his head apologetically and snuggling down under the covers. Sam closed her eyes again.  
  
"Finally."  
  
She said into her pillow. Jack glared at her, she been sleeping all day while he'd been out in the freezing cold fixing his car's engine that had frozen over.  
  
"What makes you so tired?"  
  
He asked propping himself up onto his elbow, pulling the covers off of Sam's shoulders. She rolled over to face him, looking slightly annoyed. Jack smiled regretfully; he mouthed the word 'sorry' once more. Sam starred at him for a moment, then ran a finger over his collarbone.  
  
"Don't say you've forgotten last night all ready Jack."  
  
She whispered into his ear. Jack's eyes widened as her other hand slowly made its way up his leg.  
  
"Oh ... no."  
  
He said, eventually smiling after remembering last night's occurrences.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jack shivered as he felt her breath on his neck, she kissed his neck the once and moved her hand from his leg up onto his firm chest and rested her head on his shoulder placing her other hand underneath her hair.  
  
"Yeah ... well."  
  
Jack sat still for a few seconds then shuffled back down under the covers, pulling the quilt over the pair of them. Silence feel upon the room and Sam began to get restless, she looked up at him from his shoulder.  
  
"Jack, You know I love you right?"  
  
Jack's first thoughts were along the lines of 'ok what does she want now', but he couldn't and wouldn't say that out loud to her. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know why?"  
  
That wasn't the answer Sam was looking for, she pouted and knitted her fine brows together.  
  
"I mean. err I love you too?"  
  
He was tired you could see it in his face. Sam stifled a laugh into Jack's shoulder.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Jack nodded again and kissed her soft hair.  
  
"Nah I do, I 'really' love you."  
  
And he meant it, Sam's face softened at his words and snuggled back into his arms.  
  
"I know Jack, I know."  
  
Jack grinned and rested his sleepy head on her's. 


End file.
